Adolescence
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Anubias y Alice son dos hermanos gemelos que se quieren mucho pero al llegar a la adolcencia empiesan a descubrir su sexualidad eso afectara su relacion de hermanos? ADVERTENCIA: Lemon


_**Adolescence**_

**One-shot**

**Por**

**Akira Grit Akaku**

Se veía a dos niños en un parque,

De no mas de 8 años,

Pero algo que se notaba al verlos,

Que se quieran con mucho amor.

Alice-dijo el niño albino mientras tomaba las manos de la niña nombrada

Si hermano-dijo la niña mientras también se apegaba a las manos de su hermano

Sabes que siempre seré tu _caballero_-dijo el niño en tono serio viendo a su hermana a los ojos- y siempre te protegeré

Y tu sabes que siempre seré tu _princesa-_dijo la niña sonriendo-¿entendido Anubias?

Pero en toda historia de hermanos, estos niños crecieron y entraron en su adolescencia y ahora con años cada uno sus emociones ya no se controlaban fácilmente,

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en su habitación,

Y así es como logre vencer a Fabia en atletismo-dijo la chica pelinaranja terminando de contar su historia la cual hizo reír a su hermano menor

Abecés no entiendo como es que tu eres la hermana mayor-dijo el chico albino mientras reía

Y en un acto inconsciente, Alice poso su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha de Anubias, y en ese momento en ambos se produjo un notable sonrojo,

Este-empezó a decir Anubias mientras quitaba su mano- necesito ir a darme una ducha

Esta bien-dijo Alice en un tono de decepción

Cuando Anubias se fue Alice fue directo a su espejo y empezó a mirar los cambios que habían ocurrido en su cuerpo

Empezó a pasar sus manos en cada superficie que había cambiado, su rostro, su cabello, sus senos y empezó a notar que ella y su hermano gemelo ya no tenían nada en común,

Seria raro decir que somos gemelos-se dijo a si misma Alice y luego en un acto inconscientemente rompió su espejo en pedasos- que idiota-se dijo a si misma para después salir de su habitación

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Alice había roto su espejo Anubias estaba leyendo un libro pero en el trascurso del tiempo se había quedado dormido,

¡Aah!-grito el chico albino de repente levantándose de su sueño con un notable sonrojo y la respiración agitada- ¿Qué son esos sueños?-se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a recordar que en sus sueños, pasaba sus manos lentamente sobre las piernas de su hermana y la besaba apasionadamente-yo no debería tener esos sueños con mi hermana-se dijo a si mismo

¡Hijos!-se escucho una voz femenina algo mayor

¿Qué pasa madre?-dijo Anubias entrando primero en la cocina

Cuando llegue tu hermana te digo-dijo la señora

5 minutos después Alice bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina

¿Qué pasa madre?-pregunto Alice entrando

Bueno hijo-comenzó a decir la señora-como saben ya tienen 15 años cada uno y su padre y yo pensamos que ya es tiempo de hacer que duerman en habitaciones separadas

Estas diciendo que, ¿ya no dormiremos juntos?-dijo Alice exaltada aunque su madre no lo noto

Ya es hora de separarlos-dijo su madre-Anubias ya tenemos lista tu habitación así que solo empieza a pasar tus pertenencias

Si madre-dijo Anubias en tono frió y cortante se fue a la ahora habitación de su hermana ha buscar sus pertenencias

Las horas pasaron y la noche ya era casi media noche y algunos dormían y otros no…

Ni siquiera me dirá buenas noche-se dijo Alice así misma mientras comenzaba a taparse con sus sabanas y en ese momento la puerta empezó a sonar y pensando que era su madre…-pase

Hola Alice-Anubias mientras entraba en la habitación

Hola-dijo Alice que sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo casi invisible apareció en su rostro

Buenas noches, duerme bien _princesa-_dijo Anubias y preparándose para irse a su propia habitación comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta

¡No!-grito Alice bajando de la cama para detener a Anubias evitando que se fuera de su habitación

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Anubias dándose la vuelta para después inclinarse y besar algunos de los dedos de la mano derecha de Alice-mi querida _princesa_

Me aterra la soledad-dijo casi en susurro Alice bajando la mirada para ocultar su notable sonrojo

¿Tienes miedo de los mostró todavía?-dijo Anubias algo divertido

Idiota-dijo Alice con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

¿Por qué lloras?-dijo sin entender la reacción de su hermana

Idiota-dijo Alice que inconscientemente empujo a Anubias a la cama y le puso seguro a la puerta

¿Qué haces?-dijo Anubias intentado levantarse pero Alice se subió enzima de el-A-Alice-dijo el chico con un notable rubor

Idiota-susurro Alice

¿Qué?-dijo Anubias desconcertado

Idiota-dijo Alice mas alto tomando una almohada-¡Idiota!¡Idiota!¡Idiota!-gritaba Alice mientras con su almohada golpeaba a Anubias

Alice-susurro Anubias y en ese momento Alice dejo de golpearlo y ambos compartieron la mirada

Anubias-dijo ella

Y ambos adolescentes sin darse cuenta se habían encerrado bajo llave, sin que nadie los pudiera ver, mientras se comían con la mirada, sin percatarse de que ahora el chico estaba sobre ella,

Esto esta mal-dijo Anubias mientras veía los ojos de su hermana mayor

Es cierto-le dio la razón Alice posando sus manos sobre el rostro del y así ambos se sentaron-pero no me arrepentiré

Ni yo tampoco-dijo Anubias mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

Y dejando toda excusa atrás las luces se habían apagando

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien perdonenme este pequeño paréntesis pero apartir de aki empiesa mi intento de Lemon y se los advierto es mi primer intento no esperen gran cosa por sierto soy demasiado pervertida asi k eso explikara algunas palabras<strong>

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos se besaban apasionadamente mientras poco a poco Anubias pasaba sus manos lentamente por las piernas de Alice.<p>

Alice abrió sus labios dándole a Anubias acceso total a su boca para que el chico introdujera su lengua entrelazándola con la de ella.

Alice poso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Anubias, el chico empezó a bajar los tirantes de la bata de ella para después comenzar a besar sus hombros y cuello, haciendo que la chica soltara pequeños gemidos ante el nuevo acto.

Ella en cambio empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su hermano mientras el seguía besándola en sus hombros y cuello.

Anubias recostó a Alice en la cama y empezó a quitarle la bata y mientras lo hacia besaba cada centímetro de la piel que quedaba expuesta.

Al no tener sostén bajo su bata los senos de Alice quedaron expuestos cuando Anubias le quito su bata por completo provocando que en acto de reflejo ella los tapara con sus manos, pero Anubias solo se acerco y empezó a besarla nuevamente y ella poco a poco se fue relajando para que al final empezara a desabrochar el pantalón de Anubias.

El chico ayudo a Alice y después de haberse desecho de sus pantalones beso nuevamente a Alice para después empezar a acariciar uno des sus senos con su mano para después empezar a hacer lo mismo pero con su boca.

Alice solo gemía ante tal acto y luego empezó a posar sus manos sobre el bóxer de Anubias sintiendo así la gran erección del chico y al hacer eso Anubias soltó un gemido

Siéntate-dijo Alice de repente

Es-esta bien-dijo el chico obedeciendo a su hermana mayor

Cuando el chico se sentó Alice le quito el bóxer dejando al descubierto la erección del chico.

Alice tomo la erección del hico con sus manos y empezó a moverlas de arriba abajo a un ritmo lento en un principio pero aumentando al velocidad conforme veía los jadeos de Anubias.

A-lice-dijo el chico gimiendo ante el acto de su hermana

Alice sin pensarlo dos veces metió el miembro del chico en su boca, poco a poco metía mas a fondo e miembro haciendo que Anubias solo gimiera de placer.

Anubias puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alice para que tragara más a fondo.

Alice dejo de hacer ese acto con su boca y volvió a hacerlo con sus manos y se volvió a acercar a los labios del chico albino y se volvieron a besar desenfrenadamente.

Anubias tomo a su hermana en brazos y la acostó en la cama y la beso nuevamente aunque sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello, sus senos, su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de Alice bajo rápidamente las braguitas aun puesta de Alice.

Estas muy mojada-dijo el chico con su respiración agitada

Cállate-dijo Alice casi en susurro

Anubias tiro las braguitas de Alice al suelo como toda la ropa que en un momento tuvieron puesta, y como cuando Alice le dio placer, el empezó a lamer la parte mas intima de Alice

A-nubias-dijo Alice casi mas como un gemido que como una palabra

Anubias estuvo asiendo eso por un rato y después nuevamente unió los labios sus labios y lengua con los de su hermana mayor,

¿Ahora!-exigió Alice sin poder contenerse mucho mas

y sin ninguna palabra mas el chico introdujo su miembro poco a poco dentro de Alice.

Al principio la chica sintió dolor y aunque estuvo a punto de gritar Anubias callo esos gritos con sus labios.

Las embestidas del chico se volvían cada ves mas rápidas y profundas a medida de que la excitación aumentaba.

Alice rodeo sus piernas en la cintura del chico para que así el acto se volviera mas fácil y así mas profundas.

Y sin haberse dado cuenta de sus actos en este momento hay dos personas amándose, haciendo una danza mientras que sus corazones buscan la sincronización ante sus actos con ritmos desenfrenados.

Rozando el aliento de ambos con sus cuerpos,

A cada suave y centímetro de su cuerpo,

Para que en la eternidad este

_Caballero_

Y

_Princesa_

Estén juntos.

Hasta el amanecer y los fines del tiempo.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de Yo:<em>SOY UNA PERVERTIDA DE LO PEOR! Aunk eso algunos ya lo sabian XD, pero enserio lo soy ._.**

**Ya se k los decepcione kon el Lemon pero les sere sincera**

**ES EL PRIMERO K ESCRIBO!**

**Asi k no me maten por fabor TT-TT**

**Diganme si les gusto en un Review xk enserio kiero saber k les parece esta pareja k kreo k soy la unika en k a escrito de ellos ya k este es mi segundo one-shots de ellos, pero los escribi xk amo esta pareja, asi k sus sugerencia de en k falle en k mejore o las amenasas de muertes de esa fans del AlicexShun todo mandemenlo en un Review por favor**

**y no se si aserle konti ustedes k dicen lo ago un fic?**

**Y sin nada mas k desis me despido kon mi **

**Sayonara V**


End file.
